


Day 16— Frottage

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Frottage, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sir Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Alex interrupts Thomas.





	Day 16— Frottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxsicalpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/gifts).



> Jamilton and frottage as requested by my girlfriend <3

“I have work to do,” Thomas mumbles between kisses, relaxing into the couch cushions.

Alex pulls back, sitting up and straddling Thomas’s lap. “Do you not want to…?” he trails off, ready to move at his lover’s cue.

Thomas pulls him back down and kisses him again. “I want to. Just trying to let you know we have to be quick about it,” he replies, settling his hands on Alex’s hips.

Alex clicks his tongue and pushes Thomas’ hands away, pinning them on either side of his head. “Hands to yourself, baby.”

“But Alex,” Thomas whines, biting his lip.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “But what? Color?” he asks, the last word spoken softly, cautiously.

Thomas smiles and almost laughs. “Green, darlin’, I’m okay,” he replies.

“If you’re okay then address me correctly,” Alex orders.

Thomas snorts. “Sir,” he begins, voice sarcastic.

Alex ruts against Thomas, his movement sharp and quick, then sits up just enough that Thomas’ initial reaction to buck his hips doesn’t reach him.  
“Stop being a brat, or this is just going to take longer.”

Thomas nods and lays pliant and still. “Please, sir,” he says softly.

Alex smiles, leaning down to kiss Thomas as he starts grinding against him. Eventually their jeans get tight, and after several noises of frustration, and a bit of squirming from Thomas, Alex unzips and pushes down his jeans, as well as Thomas’.

Thomas moans and shudders at the feeling. “T-thank you, sir— fuck,” he breathes.

Alex doesn’t reply. He just kisses and nips his way down Thomas’ neck, leaving behind a hickey here and there.

“Sir,” Thomas moans. “More. Wanna feel you, sir, please.”

Alex huffs and pushes his and Thomas’ boxers down, his breath hitching when his cock brushes against Thomas’. He leans down and kisses Thomas hungrily as he takes both their cocks in hand, smearing precum with his thumb and rutting forward the slightest bit as he jacks them off.

“Fuck, sir— Alex please,” Thomas moans between kisses, bucking into his boyfriend’s hand. “Need to cum.”

“Cum,” Alex replies.

Thomas whimpers as does as order, letting himself come undone in Alex’s hand.

Alex cums just seconds afterwards, bucking into his own hand. “Good boy,” he praises.

Thomas whimpers at the praise. “You should let me eat your ass,” he says.

Alex chuckles at the suddenness of Thomas’ suggestion. “I thought you had work to do,” he says teasingly.

Thomas licks his lips. “It can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
